Strawberry Sauce Is Red, Just Like Blood
by Kaoru-Phantomhive
Summary: Lawliet is an overly smart teenager who goes to a common school, suffers from bipolar disorder many and other mental problems, he also self harms and gets bullied a lot. He soon bumps into the most popular boy in his year, Light Yagami. Warning!: Depression and triggering, hormonal teenagers and homosexual relationships.(Lawlight) There is no Near or Mello in this FF.
1. Chapter 0

This fan-fiction will have mature themes, self harming, bipolar disorder and other angst areas. I also do not own Death Note.

For all those who are wondering. No I don't have bipolar disorder but I am getting my mood tested for it and I did do extensive research on it due to person interest and reasoning of my family and I have been effected with self harm and know how it feels. If you would like to talk to me about your problems PM me or chat to me on Kik my name is Kaoru-Phantomhive. If you chat to me on Kik please explain you have found this or know me via fan-fiction that's what you are contacting me. If you want to talk about Death Note or other anime I have listed on my profile you're welcome to have a chat there too! :3

Also my Deviant Art is Kaoru-Phantomhive please pay a visit to my page!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai everyone, I haven't wrote a fanfiction in like forever... My name is Kirsty if your new to my FF. Either way this is my first M rated and Death Note FF I will hopefully be updating weekly. If I don't I will have a reason please don't hate on me! ❤ Anyway now is time for the continuation of the teaster~**

_Milky pale skin. _

_Messy jet black hair. _

_Flat stomach, un-toned chest. _

_Skinny as twig legs. _

_Droplets of red dotted across a pure white rug. _

_The weapon of murder in one hand the other lied wrist side up on the wooden pine table. _

_Dark liquid, oozing out of the open wound. _

_It's all over_

_For now_

Turning over the black haired male opened his eyes smacking his phone to stop his alarm. "Another day Lawliet, you can do this." The previous night L actually got sleep, well for about a hour. Rubbing puffy eyes he sat up and yawned reaching for his phone turning the brightness back up on it.

The stinging pain on his left wrist made him wince just ever so slightly. He didn't realise how bad it actually would hurt.

Pulling out his usual white long sleeve shirt and jeans as normal the house was still silent, L had all the freedom of his home.

He slipped off his pyjama's from the previous day and casually changed. Day in, day out it was the same style of clothes. And the same shoes.

Brushing his bed head hair he stopped to notice in the mirror how thick his bags under his eyes had become. As the clock ticks and the days go by, the more hatred and pain goes through his highly intelligent mind. In all honesty he didn't need schooling, but as the government insist 'all children must have a good education.'

And how is that going to happen when you're stuck with a bunch of scum and idiots who bullied the young man for 3 years straight.

After finished tidying his locks he went down the stairs looking for his escape plan. Sweets. Boxes of cake and frozen yogurt filled his fridge-freezer whilst packets of cookies squeezed neatly into his cupboards.

A child's paradise you may say. Or a sweet tooth's heaven. Either way L actually cracked a little smile and pulled out a packet of the cookies and his lunch box. Filling it to the brim with sugary goodness. Closing it gently he stud with another packet of calories and ate a digestive.

Taking his nimble body over to the table he sat with his feet on the chair and his back slightly hunched. With his ribcage slightly showing he took another bite.

An hour ticked away and Lawliet finally had finished and had left his house for the living hell.

Walking down the road into the school his hair swayed in the wind. "Not again... Not this type of British weather..." Lawliet thought to his alone and empty mind. Slightly hunched with a backpack with band names and gaming pins strolled into the building of hell. Especially today. He had PE, exercise... Physical exercise it was literally abuse to man kind why move about and sweat it off when you can just sit and think about loosing weight and 3, 2, 1 skinny.

Even so... L thinks an awful lot making him extremely skinny. Many people notice this and take the piss out of him...

Blocking those ideas out of the way he goes in and sits on a single bench. Many other students running around some gossiping. Every day was the same L had his head in a book.

Time past and more simple knowledge and facts that aren't even needed in normal life passes into L's mind. Soon torn from his book the bell called to say it was form time, basically spending time with more uneducated human beings.

He walked into the now ending crowed of people through the corridor, he glanced over to look at the sign about some cake sale and then crashed into somebody making him stumble.

"A-are you alright?! I'm very sorry. Huh who are you?" A young boy with light brown hair and a shirt and tie on said holding his hand out for the boy on the floor. "M-my name is L, L Lawliet... And you?" L stopped to notice somehow he felt sense of happiness around this boy. His face was smooth and looked soft just like his perfectly in place hair. The way he was dressed, he looked like he was ready for a interview. There was no way he could be homosexual, no more like his parents wouldn't like it since this man looked like he would become head of a family...

"Nice to meet you Lawliet... I'm Light Yagami. I think I recognise you now. Are you in my extended math and English?" That's right, he's a upperclass man. Pulling L off the floor Light brushed L's hair slightly down and let go of his hand. "I think you are. Anyway I must hurry to form. Nice talking to you Mr Yagami." L said walking away cracking a small smile. "Please just call me Light!" Light said walking the opposite direction with his friend.

"Light? Why were you talking to him? Did you see him. He looked quite scruffy... Misa thinks he's a bit mysterious..." Misa said curling part of her blonde semi bunches. Wearing a black dress with a white sash which was tied up in a bow at the back.

"Misa please don't say that about the most intelligent student in our year, no more like whole school." Light snapped back at her. "You've become very snappy to Misa recently... Anyway bye honey!" The blonde locked girl said with a overly happy grin running over to her side of the school.

"I'm going have to get rid of her soon..." Light said to himself running is fingers though his hair which fell perfectly back in place. He then sorted his bag slightly out and walked over to his form room.

Time passed and L tried to sit normally. With his legs under the table which he only was on. His back not curled over nor his shoes off. His fingernails tapped the desk and he began to think about the young man who he just met. "Come on L you can endure this." He thought to calm his urge to pig out sweets and sit with his feet close to his nimble body. With his eyes firmly on the clock he tried and he tried to keep his normality up.

His mind soon drifted off to Light, for the first time in L's life he'd actually wanted to make a friend. Y'know someone to play video games with or watch a movie. Even to the extent of sleepovers. This would be the new leaf, a new chapter in the young boys life. Friendship.

**AN: And that concludes the first chapter of strawberry sauce is red just like blood. Please review constructive criticism but no hate. I honestly have enough shit in my life and that too will be pathetic. ❤ I hope y'all understand**


	3. Chapter 2

"Light help me on my homework..."

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"No its your homework you do it. I'm busy right now."

Light sat with a book closely near his face as he sat and thought about the male he just encountered. He's such a character... It's quite strange how I haven't really noticed him before...Hmm... Light swiftly looked at his watch and started to pack his things away and as the clock ticked 9:00 he left the room and headed for two hours of extended English.  
>Noticing L he slowly plodded towards him gingerly. "Hey Lawliet." He said trying to make the hunched male talk. "U-Urm Hi Mr Y-Yagami..." he said looking over and pulling his sleeves down to cover his hands. Constant fear of someone noticing the tender wounds of the past and future horrifies the young biy to the very most extent.<p>

Trying to block them away his arms locked and he noticed the brown haired male. "Please for goodness sake L call me Light.!

They both walked into the room and L normally goes to the back of the class out of the way, but this time Light followed him like a magnet. "L-Light" L plucked up to say "Do you want to have all of your reputation taken off you? I a-advise you go back to your normal place." L said unknowing since this was his antisocial side. "No L I'm staying, you're a very interesting character. I like you." He smiled at the end of it and L felt rather confused at his words making the thought of they were actually pity lies that were gonna claw at his mind.

"U-Um well... W-Well,,, Thanks." L said trying to tug at his sleeves even more, insecurity hit his face and his breathing slightly hinched . "L-Lawliet could be we be project buddies? I mean I know its a bit early to ask this but I..." Light stopped for hardly 3 seconds to think of a good excuse. All he wanted was to befriend this guy and have a real friendship. And actually do work unlike he never can with Misa crawling all over him as he tries to complete a project that's due in the day after which has just been started. "Don't really have a proper project buddy..."

Lights eyes darted around the room hoping the other male would say yes. "I don't s-see why not..." L quickly replies at him hinting he doesn't want to talk, he then pulled out some ear buds . Light stared down at the ravens hand with confusion. "Please don't tell anyone I'm doing this" L snapped trying to show confidence. "I won't I'm just wondering, don't you want to learn?" Light replied even more puzzled.

"I-I learnt it all yesterday, mmmf Ligh-t do you want a cookie?" He said half eating then placing one on Lights lap. "Nah I'm alight thanks..." He said pushing the sweet a little. L gave a stern look on his face much to say 'take this fucking cookie or die' like a child constantly pestering its elders.

Even so Light fell for the child's look and took the cookie with a quick thank and tried eating it bit by bit without being seen. L's lips slightly curled up into a little smile and the mousy brown male soon noticed it with the corner he even felt warm and reassured inside like this smile stopped the whole world and the only two people was Light and Lawliet.

"D-Do that again..." Light said timidly whispering trying to keep his cool."

"Do what again?" He said perking up a little letting himself go slightly crunching his knees up to his chest.

"Smile!" The younger spat eating another bit of cookie. "Okay... Light you are a bit weirder than me... Its very interesting..."

L smiled once more and reached out into his baggy jean pocket for a small black box. "Whats that?" Light looked over "I think you should be looking ahead right now Light not at my MP3 player." L slyly slipped in, 'I can trip this guy up pretty often huh? hmm... Great.' He thought plugging his ear buds into the box then the buds into his ears.

"I'm sorry I'm just intrested in your music taste. You don't look the type to like Anthrax or Metallica..." Light said looking forward like the rest of the class for once. "Well I do Light... And if you excuse me I'd Like to listen to Niki FM." L said slightly frustrated. "This is why I enjoy sitting at the back of the class listening to music not talking to people... Well lease this guy is smart...'  
>"Niki FM? Isnt that Hawthorne Heights?" Light said breaking out of thought, he said nothing back and snapped right back into his own world. 'I kinda feel weird around him...'<p>

_Let's go down now_  
><em> into the darkness <em>  
><em> of your thoughts <em>  
><em> Hurry up now <em>  
><em> we're waiting for <em>  
><em> us to fall <em>  
><em> I fall to pieces now (I fall to pieces now) <em>  
><em> a broken mirror (I fall to pieces) <em>  
><em> in your life <em>

_ Silence in black and white _  
><em> falling forward as she walks toward the light <em>

_ I know_  
><em> I'm outside of your window <em>  
><em> with my radio <em>

_ I sleep with _  
><em> one eye open so <em>  
><em> I can <em>  
><em> see you breathing (I sleep with one eye open) <em>  
><em> I follow <em>  
><em> your chest home<em>  
><em> Until I (so I can see you breathing)<em>  
><em> I can see you<em>  
><em> I can hear you <em>  
><em> breathe in <em>  
><em> exhale<em>

_ Silence in black and white _

_ I know_  
><em> I'm outside of your window <em>  
><em> with my radio <em>  
><em> I know<em>  
><em> I'm outside of your window <em>  
><em> with my radio <em>

_ I'm outside of your window _  
><em> with my radio (so I can see you breathing) <em>  
><em> I'm outside of your window <em>  
><em> with my radio (so I can see you breathing) <em>  
><em> I'm outside of your window (one eye open)<em>  
><em> with my radio (so I can see you breathing) <em>

_ I'm outside of your window _  
><em> with my radio <em>  
><em> you are the only station <em>  
><em> you play the song I know <em>  
><em> you are the song I know...<em>

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Oh my god this took a while! I kinda got my laptop took off me... I'll be updating monthly and the song is one of my faves at the min so yeah X)**  
><strong>Metallica and Anthrax are like Metal Thrash**  
><strong>And Hawthorne Heights are like... Post Hardcore Emo?**

**Answers to reviews:**

TheFangirlAsdfghjkl: Thank You! :3 Well here it is XD

KittensRgreat: I hope this is as you class "Done right" I am open to constructed criticism :D

**Hehe Please review! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Well that was shit" many people muffled under their breath. Light followed the other teen out of the class room with his back flung over his shoulder.

"Lawliet urm... Do you want to come to the dinner hall with me?" L turned around to see the boy looking left and right sharply. "No thank you I'm going to sit where I usually sit." "Alright L see ya." Light walked off and at the end of the corridor a young girl with blonde hair launched herself at him with full force. "Light!" She squealed squeezing Light. "Misa... Hi..." He said picking her hands of him. "Didn't you have a homework detention?" "N-Nooo..." She replied playing with her hair "okay yes I did but they won't come looking for... Me..." Misa trailed off with whilst looking at her teacher "Misa..." She said grabbing Misa's ear and lightly pulling it making her unhook herself from Light dragging here back to the teachers classroom.  
>'Thank god... I might go and find L now...' He thought walking out of the double doors.<p>

As he looked around. And as he found was a hunched over male sat on his feet and slightly his backside.  
>"Lawliet?" Light said with a choke in his voice. "Hmm?" L said taking out a ear bud "Hello Light come on over. You can sit down." He slightly tapped the bench. "<p>

"L you don't talk much do you..." Light stated opening his bag and taking out a cereal bar. "Urm... No I don't... I've just warmed up to you a little..." L admitted. "I quite like you Light, you're very interesting." As those words rolled off L's tongue Light began to feel close to the polar opposite boy. Even if they'd just 'met' 3 hours ago "L have you got MSN?" Light said out of the blue, L nodded "it's just MetalliLawliet. The mousey brown haired laughed and the raven looked down "I'm sorry but that's an awesome display name compared to mine, which is just my name with a dash between them." L's lips formed a little 'o' to say oh okay.

"So then Lawliet where do you exactly live?" Light questioned. "Well I live in a little apartment my carer he is called Watari. I don't live with my parents... I don't kn-now who they are... Anyway em... I'm going to PE now..." He said standing up and trying to avert what Light had just asked him. Light said nothing and thought 'the bell hasn't even went... Aw well. I'll let him go. But only till the bell goes...'

_**~A/N: Hello. God this was hard to write. This is kinda a development/ filler. Since I had a gap between the ideas of chapter 2 and 4. So yeah. I think it's a bit short... But what do you prefer a short chapter or no chapter? Just gimme a IM my Kik and DA is out there for anyone.**_

_**It's been a hard month for me lets just say this. I've had 2 breakdowns at school this included cutting in front of my GF and one time the teachers called me pathetic because I grabbed someone and screamed in their face... And compared me shouting at a Down syndrome person... Yeah and I had to come out to my parents about my sexuality... I'm still a bit shook up... Hope y'all understand good thing is though I will be using this month in the FF later on. ❤ you're all awesome. And don't forget to review fav ect and tell (L change) the world about this fanfiction :D that would be amazeballs! (my Mam wrote that xD)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Strawberry sauce is red like blood 4.

I don't own Death Note... :P

"_Just stop already!"_

"_No please! S-Spare m-me AH! Mother‼ Father?!"_

"_It's going to be okay darling... Good night..."_

"_Pin him down, now!"_

"_NO!"_

"Agh N-No!" L squeaked out quite pained, he found himself in the PE toilets looking at his feeble self in the mirror. His small thin arms still sore but now covered up in a thinner white long shirt and his thin legs with some how little hair. "A-Aha!" he breathed as he accidently touched one.

The sound of noisy 'normal' teenaged echoed the room where everyone got changed. "Vile..." He thought of the rowdy bunch.

L however, had already gotten changed wearing a different long sleeved shirt, long jogging pans and black all stars. He crept out of the room to notice Light stripping off his shirt ravelling his tanned toned chest.

L's mind became intrigued with the young boy's body. More so than most boys should.

His hair wasn't even out of place, his shirt and tie was neatly hung up. His body wasn't exactly pumped up to the exreame but just nicely done without any work. L's dark eyes wondered down to his hips then near his prized possession. He tried to look away but nothing was happening to him tiny frame stuck in place. Frozen.

"Hey L!" Light broke the ice with. He was just as good looking clothed as he was naked. Polar opposite to L he was wearing a brownish polo shirt and the same colour shorts. "H-hey Light" L said his eyes still wondering "I-I didn't mean to hurt you L... I'm really really sorry" Light blurted out "I-its fine I mean its okay I'm just eh... A bit... Sensitive at things..." L spoke checking out Light once more, his bare chest was in front of him unmarked. No master or bitch to bite down hard on his skin. Making him moan and scream in pleasure... 'A-ah!' L snapped back. 'This was wrong, really wrong.' He thought, 'the human body is supposed to reproduce... By heterosexuality... And for the sake of the-' he stopped himself before he started going in and out of the human reproductive system.

"Hey L, are you good at badminton?" Light said tying his shoes "Y-yes I am actually. Are you challenging me?" L said giving a snarl. "Well it's on then. L." Light replied standing up and taking a racket. His tone was smooth as normal but had a spike of harshness.

They both walked out and without a single word spoken or a glance onto the badminton court.

~Meanwhile in Misa's Math class~

"Hey Misa how you and Light going? Has he popped ya cherry yet?" A boy shouted over. He wasn't exactly best looking not at all to be precise. "No. That's disgusting I'm only 15... I don't want to have my cherry popped by him yet. Maybe on my 16 birthday. And also if anything does happen between us. You're the last person I'll come to for anything."

"Misa you so want to get it now don't ya" One of Misa's friends said edging closer. "Yeah like Mi Mi, I bet his y'know... Down there" Another friend giggled "Is like huge... Y'know you want to Mi. He won't say no to them tits or your pretty face." She said nudging Misa. "That's between us anyway‼ Now fuck off you lot Hehe!" She said getting rid of the comments of sex.

-A/N: I know leave me alone this is another short one ;_;

I wanted to update before xmas so yeah merry xmas and see ya in 2015! :D

I've had a long year ;_; and I'm sorry I haven't been updating good chapters. I'm gonna skip though to the match of L and Light then to the night and holidays

Please don't fucking kill me! I just need some motivation... *Starts stinging the Sum 41 song*


End file.
